Shamshir Dance (OVA)
Overview A 30-minutes OVA featuring the first chapter, Shamshir. The OVA was released in March 21, 2011. Plot The story starts off as the Kingdom of Azuellgatt is under siege by the Kingdom of Noigllando in the year Melius 719. With Auellgatt's army cornered into a fottress called Doroah front and 4,000 soldiers against the Noigllando's army of 40,000 soldiers, their only hope is General Shamshir to take down the leader, Adnowell Endorph. Shamshir and her small army of men succeeded in invading into the main camp and killed Adnowell, causing the rest of the Noigllando army fall under confusion then lost the war against Azuellgatt. Shamshir, her father, and many of the soldiers were welcomed back to the capital, Isfaphan, and were hail as heros throughout the kingdom of Azuellgatt. However, shortly after the end of the war, a series of mysterious mass murders occur in the kingdom. Shamshir and her childhood friend, Akiru, were one of the few sent on patrol. Upon an incident that involved an attack in the public marketplace and Akiru's younger sister, Lafya, they discover that the murderers turn out to be their old comrades, soldiers who were originally in Shamshir's army. The Queen, Ardyla, and the Azuellgatt people begin to look at Shamshir and returning soldiers with fear and suspicions as they were unable to explain the cause of the unexpected murders. Shamshir and Akiru theorized that the cause is because the soldiers were trying to imitiate Shamshir Battle Dance. Akiru asked Shamshir to throw away her sword, Colado, as it may provide a temptation to her and may cause her to go berserk like the others. Shamshir is reluctant to accept her friend's proposal to throw away the sword. Akiru then decides to take away Colado in secrecy to prevent further misfortunes. However, he was caught by a group of possessed soldiers and accidently touches the Colado directly, causing the Ristaccia to control him and perform the Battle Dance. Shamshir and Layfa, both who discovered that Akiru took the sword away, arrive at the scene where the group of soldiers was killed by Akiru. Just as he was about to attack the two, Akiru manages to fight off the control of Ristaccia but resulted in Ristaccia killing him for attempt to overthrow its influence. No longer able to turn a blind eye, Ardyla and her council proclaim that Shamshir must be put to death to atone the civilians' deaths and their outrage. Shamshir bravely accepts to take the responsiblity and her death punishment as an act of a loyal Azeullgatt soldier. Her death punishment was put as a public display of a head execution under the view of thousands of people, along with a solemn Lafya in the mass. During the midst of the crowd jeering, Shamshir quietly wonders to herself if she was really doing all this for her people. She conclude that it was indeed actually for herself who enjoy the thrill of battle and blood. Just as the executioner about to plunge down the Colado to her neck, a mysterious thunderstorm electricutes him with a red lightning. The Colado is drop near Shamshir as she breaks free and starts to massacre the people under the Ristaccia influence. The Kingdom of Azuellgatt has fallen and Shamshir wanders away, still possessed by the Ristaccia. Category:media